


Chiroptera/Aranae

by OzzieOlin



Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe, DCAU - Fandom, MC2 (Marvel), Spider-Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzzieOlin/pseuds/OzzieOlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of a storyline from a Tumblr RP. Pretty thoroughly unrelated to anything besides that and won't really make any sense to anyone but myself and Maggie, but I've never been averse to self-aggrandizing navel-gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiroptera/Aranae

"You know, the holiday party is coming up again pretty soon." Terry McGinnis pointed out apropos of nothing while he and his girlfriend May Parker lounged on the sofa in his penthouse, watching holiday specials curled up together.

"If this is your way of segueing into the revelation that you bought me another 3 grand's worth of jewelry..." she countered scornfully, spinning around on the upholstery to look him in the eyes. The moniker "Mayday" was a well-deserved one; when she got her hackles up, Terry always panicked.

"No, no!" he shouted, waving his arms between their bodies to placate her, and snickering at her conclusion-jumping. "Nothing like that. I'm just thinking about anniversaries. If the holiday party is happening, then that means that our anniversary isn't far behind. One year together. Like, officially."

"Yeah?" May asked, tone much sweeter now that her fears that he was wastefully spoiling her once more had been assuaged. "And what do you think about that?" She was trying to feel him out. Even with 11 months together under their respective utility belts, he wasn't always forthcoming with his thoughts and feelings. Part of his training, obviously, but she was still never happy about the times where she was unable to get a read on him.

"I think I'm in love with you." he said calmly and matter-of-factly, the way one might remark upon having found a penny on the sidewalk.

"Well, _duuuhhh_ , McGinnis." she pouted at him. "You tell me that every afternoon when you wake up, and every night before patrol. You'll excuse me if I don't alert the Bugle over that newsflash."

"Well, that's what I'm thinking about." he argued with a grin. "A year with you, and I know for a fact that I wouldn't want to change anything about it. You've met my folks, I've met yours, you've got a key to my place and practically live here most of the time... I get to see you every day, and it's schway. I'm absolutely nuts about you, and everything about it has gone better than I could've hoped." He reached his hand out and ran his fingers through her pixie cut. "And I was thinking maybe we should do something special to celebrate all that."

"You're a sap." she announced, a tear in the corner of her eye as one of her trademark blushes scorched its way across her cheeks. "Special like what?"

"No idea." he admitted, pulling her in close and kissing her flushed face. "But I've still got some time to figure it out. I promise to make it good."

May nestled herself against Terry's chest and shut her eyes tight. She felt filled with warmth, pressed against the love of her life like this. "I believe you. And Ter? I love you too."


End file.
